gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Littleman9Mew2/Drinkers Delight! Custom Potions!
Well, well, well... So it's been a while...(insert undertale joke here) You know, being bored really does provide some interesting brainstorming ideas. I have returned to this with a better, less buggy, and even smaller version than what was! Drinkers Delight! I have been sick of command blocks for a while, but after some thought and some inspiration with modding on Starbound, I have found some more motivation to get to MC! (And some real-life panic attacks wtih upcoming college/money stuffs, but I'm calm now.) I deleted the old work (oops) and looked at my 1-Click text file, but HATED the old version, and I went to design a whole new version from the ground up and with less bugs! With this in mind, I may also release some minor modules in the next few hours/days/weeks 1-Click I may introduce a 1-Click, but as a TEMPORARY solution, I'll post a structure block schematic on here and that will be the module for the moment. Structure Block Schematic: here, but 100Gil What in this module? *(MAJOR)Added support for offhand. Which can be designed to have different effects from the mainhand and offhand slots. *(MAJOR)Added custom colors (1.11 only guys, sorry) *Less command blocks, from 32(?) to about 17(?) *Expansions now use 2 command blocks instead of 3/4 for each hand, now without conditionals. *Now has better potion detection. *Removed the blueschist "vanilla potion repair module" thing, as I came up with a new solution. *Vanilla potion compatible, can use a potion of instant health while holding a custom potion with no ill effects. *Mainhand takes priority, like anything else. Seriously, it took a bit of thinking to make the mainhand work in a higher priority than the offhand as it kept glitching out. *Custom ID system may support negative numbers, but I'm not too sure. *Creative and Survival friendly. *Any effect that MC couldn't do before. (i.e. a command, a non-potion effect, summon something, message in chat, etc) *Uses the "Uncraftable" potion, so to not confuse it with others. What changed for the worse than before *Has to run on 20Hz clocks, as the only way to prevent it from bugging out (exploit with drinking potions). *No legit way to obtain the potions, but another module can craft the custom potions for now or by giving the appropriate data of the potion. *ID's are a pain to work with expansion packs, so an official list of effect will come out soon! Then again, Starbound mods have the same problem lol! *(MC-108934 )Enchantment glint doesn't appear on potion. (Lol, I reported that funny enough) *Splash Potions and Lingering potions are nearly impossible to recreate Potential stuff Now this is all stuff I wish it could do in conjunction with the other modules, but who knows: *Make custom liquids in Liquid Tanks 100% possible, like what sparks wanted (if the ID system is the same at least) *"Bed in a bottle" *Make the "Audre Message Bottles" a thing with Tellraw *An actual way to obtain the potions for one *A custom brewing stand. *Not writing a wiki page at 12:59 AM.' *A new potion type to add with splash/Lingering potions(?!) (Name Hint: "Leaky Potion") *Custom potion like effects. Like the "Lifeforce" potion and teleportation potion *A "reusable/infinite" potion. Scoreboard Values There's 2 scoreboard objectives: (Names Aren't Final) SUDDENLY! nothing, nothing at all. Category:Blog posts